Contemporary advances in nanotechnology have allowed several types of nano materials to become widely available in many different industries. The ability to measure and manipulate materials on a nanometer level now makes it possible to recognize new nano materials with enhanced properties and to thus broaden the application area of nano structures (e.g., nano wires) made with nano materials.
Typical nano materials may include small-molecule organic and polymer semiconductors, and provide enhanced electrical conductivity, good mechanical flexibility, low temperature processability, inherent compatibility with plastics, and the like. Accordingly, nano structures made of such nano materials have been widely used for flexible and rigid displays based on light emitting diodes, electrophoretic inks, polymer-dispersed liquid crystals, radiofrequency identification tags and sensors, etc.